1. Technical Field
This document relates to systems and methods for enhancing heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems. For example, this document relates to systems and methods for injecting fragrances into a ventilation airstream of an HVAC system.
2. Background Information
The main purpose of an HVAC system is to maintain good indoor air quality with adequate ventilation and thermal comfort. Proper heating, ventilating, and air-conditioning are important to maintaining a comfortable, healthy, and productive indoor environment. Many types of buildings use HVAC systems, including commercial buildings, restaurants, stores, homes, schools, and hospitals. In addition, vehicles, such as cars, buses, trains, and airplanes, use HVAC systems. HVAC systems usually require the use of fans and ductwork to distribute air throughout the space served by the HVAC system.